That's All!
by Bandbabe
Summary: Fiona and Adam are caught in a compromising position. Two-shot; Fiona/Adam fic!
1. Chapter 1

"That's All!"

Summary: Fiona and Adam are caught in a compromising position. Two-shot; Fiona/Adam fic!

Author's Note: The worst part of living at home with your parents is not having your own space… Fiona and Adam are dating. This takes place several months into their relationship.

Rating: Starts off as shameless PWP, so I'd say its **rated M**.

Categories: Romance/Angst/Family; Fiona/Adam pairing; Future fic; Lemons!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

Adam Torres and his girlfriend Fiona Coyne practically skipped up the steps of his house. They were giddy as he turned the key, and walked in. Fiona was right was right behind him, holding his hand as they entered the foyer.

"MOM! DAD!" he called out. Fiona giggled. He whipped around and brought a finger to his lips, "Shhhhhh!" he quieted her.

"ANYONE HOME?" he looked around cautiously for a few moments, listening out for any sign of life.

He turned to her triumphantly, "See, I told you." He pulled her towards him and hungrily captured her lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist as they got deeper into the kiss. She ran her hands through his hair and leaned in further.

They were breathless when they pulled apart. "Let's go upstairs," she suggested. They swiftly headed to Adam's room hand in hand.

Fiona was eager to continue what they started at school. Tomorrow evening she and her mother were flying back to New York City for a long weekend. Her father was receiving an award for his humanitarian work. There were dinners and galas to attend. She would also be out Monday and Tuesday of next week. This was her last time to be alone with Adam, since her mother was back at the Condo.

Adam held the door open for Fiona. He held back a groan as he studied her backside. He often wondered how he got a girlfriend as hot as Fiona Coyne. He could tell many of the other guys at school were jealous. Lots of pointed comments had been made at his expense in recent months. But Adam didn't care. All that mattered was here and now. He jerked the door closed and walked toward his girlfriend.

Within seconds they were kissing again in the center of his room. Adam shifted his head slightly to the side as he attacked her mouth with a series of lingering kisses. Fiona gave as good as she got, battling his tongue with her own. Slowly she began to push Adam backwards towards his bed. It wasn't long before he felt his legs brush against the foot of the bed. Fiona pulled away and flashed one of her signature smirks.

She then pushed him down. He fell on the bed while keeping his eyes on her. They both let out a soft laugh. After a moment a more serious look appeared on her face. She stared intently at Adam as her hands reached the bottom of her shirt. She slowly pulled it off and threw it to the floor. She glowed as he watched her with an appreciative gaze.

Next was her undershirt. Then her shoes, followed by her skirt.

"Wow," Adam said softly when he saw the black lacy lingerie she wore for this occasion. "You came prepared," he quipped.

She nodded. With her eyes locked on him, she walked towards the bed and straddled him. After a few kisses they pulled back. He raised his arms straight up in air and she pulled off his shirt. They continued to help each other undress. Soon they were tangled in the sheets nearly naked. Pressed together, with their torsos upright Adam buried his head in her neck as he reached around to unclasp Fiona's bra.

"Mission accomplished," he whispered as he peeled it off of her and caressed the newly revealed skin on her back.

"Not yet," she flirtatiously teased.

She let out a moan when he lowered his head and began to kiss down her chest. Adam's hands were everywhere, travelling down her back, her waist and stomach, before coming to her thighs. It was then that she guided his head upwards to meet hers, and kissed him with vigor.

Again she pushed him backwards, but this time they were flat on the bed with her on top of him. She had one hand by his face; the other ran up his side, under the fabric of his shirt – the only article of clothing he kept on. Adam held one arm on her back to steady her. His other arm reached south as his hand explored her inner thigh.

"Adam!" Fiona moaned as he deftly began to stroke her. He peppered kisses along her jaw line as he continued to pleasure her. He moved down to her neck as she rocked with building urgency into his touch.

He sped up his movements and she cried his named again. He smiled wickedly and prepared to kiss his way along her jawline again when the door to his bedroom suddenly opened.

"What's going—" the words died on her lips when Mrs. Torres took in the sight before her.

This week's PTA council meeting had been unexpectedly cut short. She returned to a seemingly empty home, only to discover some suspicious noises upstairs. She expected Drew to be involved, presumably with one of the loose girls that were always following him around school. She went directly to his room, only to find it empty. Surprisingly she realized the sounds were originating from Adam's room.

Adam's eyes went wide when he became aware of his mother standing in the doorway.

At the sound of a third party, Fiona instantly froze. A second later she recognized the voice. She and Adam broke apart at the same time. Fiona was absolutely mortified. In her desperate attempt for modesty she scrambled to cover herself with his sheets.

Adam quickly reached for his blanket and pulled it over their lower halves. He then glanced at Fiona. Satisfied that she was sufficiently covered, he fished under the blanket for his boxers and pulled them on. It was only then that he dared to turn back towards his mother.

She looked pale and in complete shock.

"Mom!" he called to her. Her eyes focused on him. She looked at him as if she was seeing him for the first time. She opened her mouth to speak, "D-Downstairs." Her voice was shaky. She abruptly turned around and left the room, leaving the door ajar.

Adam stared after her for a long moment, before turning toward Fiona. Her face was red with embarrassment and her eyes shone with tears.

"Hey, it's alright Fi," he said softly and pulled her towards him. They held each other for a few moments.

They dressed in silence, putting on their clothes hurriedly. Once decent, they quietly ventured outside of Adam's room. They crept down the stairs on high alert. Fortunately, they didn't run into Mrs. Torres on the way out.

Once on the porch, they both let out breathes they didn't know they were holding. Fiona put her head in her hands. "Adam, I don't think I can face your mother _ever_ again! I am so embarrassed!"

He held her in his arms. "A trip to New York couldn't have come at a better time," he quipped in an attempt to raise her spirits. She looked at him. "Got a plus one?" he teased.

"How can you be joking at a time like this?" she snapped at him.

"Because I'm out here with you," he answered sincerely. "In a moment I'll have to go back inside and face my mother."

She rested her forehead against his. "It's going to be alright," she said more confidently than she felt.

He gave her a doubtful look. "Go," he said gently. "The longer I stall, the worse it will be."

She looked at him sadly. "Rip the band-aid off, right?"

He nodded. He watched her go for a few long moments, and then went back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

"That's All!" – part 2

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Part one could stand on its own as a one-shot, but I did write what happens once Adam goes back inside. Angst alert...

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

It was quiet in the house. The foyer and living room lights were still off.

"Mom!" he called. No answer.

He expected to see her waiting by the door. He expected yelling and angry looks. Instead he was met with silence. He finally wandered into the kitchen and spotted her at the counter with her back facing the doorway. She didn't turn to him. He walked towards her.

"I'm sorry, Mom," he said softly. He could tell she was crying. He walked around the counter to face her and then she broke. She began heavily sobbing on the counter. Adam was alarmed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Mom!" he repeated. She sobbed into his shoulder. He heard her make muffled sounds. After a few minutes he heard her chant, "I'm s-sorry, I c-can't."

At loss of what to do, he texted Drew to come home immediately and continued to console his mother. Drew arrived 15 minutes later.

"What happened?" he asked concerned. He didn't know what to make of the scene in front him. Adam held on to their mother while she cried uncontrollably in his arms. Drew wondered if there was a death in the family.

"I'm sorry," Adam said to his brother. Drew furrowed his brows in confusion at Adam's guilty expression.

He came closer to their mother. "Mom," he said and gently touched her shoulder. This prompted her to leave Adam's arms and embrace Drew.

"Adam, what happened?" Drew asked his brother more forcibly.

Adam didn't answer. He placed his hands in his pockets and backed up slowly until he was reached the kitchen wall. He then slide to the floor and hugged his legs to himself.

-oOo-

Adam sat on the floor of his room. He had never seen his mom so broken. He had no idea that he could cause that reaction in her. She was repulsed. She had to be. What else could explain her strong reaction to seeing him in bed with his girlfriend?

His mother had been so shocked she was at loss for words. His mother was a very opinionated woman. It seemed to Adam that she loved the sound of her own voice. She also loved to boss people around. It hit her hard when he came out to her as transgendered. She tried to convince him to continue living as Gracie. Told him he was only confused. Despite her opposition he transitioned and asserted his gender identity. As difficult as that time was, his mother was _never_ rendered speechless.

Today she had been.

He cringed when he thought of the eyeful his mom saw. His girlfriend was writhing naked atop of him. He was stroking her nether regions and kissing her neck. He felt his face grow flush at the humiliating memory. However, his mother's reaction cut a lot deeper.

He was rejected. Again.

Adam was never good enough.

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. "Adam," a deep voice called out. His stepfather cautiously opened the door.

"We need to talk," he stated. Adam took in his stiff demeanor and the concern in his eyes. He didn't believe this was going to be a pleasant talk.

"Sure," he said softly. He gestured towards his computer chair. His stepfather closed the door and then took a seat. Adam sat down on the foot of the bed. He pushed thoughts of this afternoon with Fiona out of his head.

"Your mother is feeling much better. She's in the room resting," he informed Adam. "We talked while you were up here. She wants you to know she's sorry for earlier."

"Is she?" Adam retorted defiantly.

"Adam," Mr. Torres said in a warning tone. "She didn't mean to scare you. This is still an adjustment for her and she got emotional."

"We can never move on, can we?" Adam questioned sadly. "I'm always '_little girl lost_' to her."

His stepfather shook his head. "We know who you are, Adam. You're our _son_ and we're damn proud of the man that you're becoming."

It was just what Adam needed to hear. His eyes began to water, "Thanks, Dad." They shared an emotional hug. When they pulled apart, Adam was startled to see his mother in the door way. He watched as she walked towards him.

The room was silent as Audra Torres and her son looked at each other. She wasn't sure what to say to make things right, so instead she said what she felt in heart.

"I love you," she told Adam. She reached out and hugged her son. Moments later she felt him hug back.

She wasn't sure when she would be able to put Gracie behind them, if ever. There were some days that she longed for her daughter so much it hurt. Her beautiful little girl, whose future was bright and seemingly uncomplicated. In these moments she usually caught herself and realized that she was missing someone who never existed. Adam had always been her child – she just didn't know for the first 13 years.

When they ended their embrace she looked at her son. She had hurt him today. She didn't mean to become a blubbering mess, but what she saw reminded her that Gracie was good for good. Instead she had a teenage boy who was certainly into girls. She didn't like the idea of Adam having sex any more than she liked the idea of Drew having it. Although she had suspected both boys were no longer innocent, seeing it firsthand was a shock. She wanted to go back in time and freeze them as little kids, when life was simpler and she knew how to protect them. However, that wasn't an option.

"I'm sorry," Adam told her. He wasn't sure what he was apologizing for but he just wanted the knot in his stomach to go away.

His mother shook her head. "No, Adam. I'm sorry," she told him. He watched her cautiously. "I never meant to make you feel _less than_. Your father is right, I just need more time. I hope that you will give me that."

Adam took in her words. His mother rarely apologized. He would have been less surprised by pigs flying, but looking into her eyes he could see her conviction. There was only one thing he could say.

"Okay," he assured her. She looked at him relieved. "Mom, I love you too."

.

-FIN-

* * *

A/N: Yeah, this part was so full of angst I wasn't sure where to end it! But I wanted to explain Mrs. Torres crazy dramatic crying fit. Thanks for reading!


End file.
